Tracklist
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Conjunto de Songfics!


Konninchi wa, minna-san!

Outro projeto maluco... Mas que espero agradar a vocês.

Dessa vez, lhes trago um conjunto de songfics com diversos casais!

Espero que gostem e que aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>US<strong>

_**By Misako Ishida**_

Entrou apressadamente e correu para o quarto de seu irmão como se o fim do mundo estivesse próximo. Ao chegar à porta, parou ofegante e respirando aceleradamente, chamando a atenção de Yamato.

- O que foi? – perguntou Yamato olhando atentamente seu irmão.

- Irmão... Yamato... Eu... Preciso... Te pedir... Um favor... – disse entrecortadamente e exausto. Adentrou no quarto, jogou a mochila no chão e jogou-se na cama.

Enquanto respirava repetidamente, Yamato o olhava intrigado.

- Qual favor? – questionou com curiosidade e cautela. Sabia que os 'favores' de seu adorado irmão sempre eram grandes desafios. Como quando ele queria que Yamato convencesse seu pai a jantar com sua mãe e seu irmão, como uma verdadeira família. Ou quando queria que ele lhe ajudasse a treinar para a final do campeonato de basquete. Ou pior ainda, convencer a Sora a fazer algo que ela detesta...

Takeru respirou fundo e levantou-se, fixando seu olhar em Yamato. Seus olhos suplicavam e imploravam, fazendo com que Yamato sentisse ainda mais receio.

- Irmão, por favor, eu preciso que você me ensine a tocar violão. – disse desesperadamente.

Yamato ficou atônito. Takeru jamais demonstrara interesse pela música, muito menos talento.

- O quê? De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou extremamente surpreso.

Takeru apenas suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha ficando frente a frente com o irmão. Imensamente ruborizado e envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça e começou a mexer o pé. Sinal claro de quando ele ficava encabulado.

- Você pode pular a parte do por que e apenas me ensinar? Por favor?

Yamato suspirou profundamente. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas sabia como era horrível ao ser questionado das coisas que não se quer falar a respeito. Ponderando a situação e, mesmo achando confuso esse pedido, decidiu ajudá-lo.

**XxXxXxX**

Angustia e tortura eram palavras que descreviam perfeitamente aquele momento. Realmente Takeru não tinha talento nenhum. Mal havia conseguido aprender uma nota e já não conseguia segurar direito o violão. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes suspirou profundamente. Fazia uma semana que tentava ensinar ao irmão como tocar violão.

- Takeru... – sua frustração era tão grande que não foi capaz de terminar a frase.

O menino apenas pode abaixar a cabeça e pedir desculpas novamente.

- Irmão, creio que é melhor deixarmos isso de lado... Pelo visto não serei capaz de aprender. – disse num tom depressivo. – Não sei nem porque eu tentei! – sussurrou ainda mais desanimado.

- Takeru, não sei... Talvez se você me disser exatamente o que pretende faça tudo ficar mais fácil para mim e principalmente para você.

Takeru sabia que o irmão tinha tocado no ponto certo. Ele tinha um motivo para isso. Mas não queria que ninguém soubesse. Pelo menos não até o momento certo. Mas suas esperanças haviam voado pela janela, então, já não importava mais.

- Eu queria aprender a tocar violão para fazer uma serenata. – disse timidamente após um longo e embaraçoso suspiro.

Yamato ficou encarando-o sem esboçar nenhuma expressão e esperou por uma explicação mais detalhada.

- Eu queria me declarar para uma pessoa. E queria que isso fosse especial. Que a minha declaração fosse única. – disse francamente.

- Então... Você quer se declarar para Hikari.

Takeru assustou-se.

- Como... Como... Como você sabe...? – balbuciou incoerentemente.

Yamato apenas riu e ao observar a expressão atônita do irmão apenas conseguiu rir mais ainda.

- Porque é obvio... Apenas isso. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Todo mundo é capaz de enxergar isso. Mas, agora eu fiquei curioso... De onde surgiu essa ideia de serenata?

Nessa hora Takeru ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Bem... Na verdade... Eu... Eu escutei por acaso a conversa das garotas da sala... Falando o quanto elas acharam lindo e maravilhoso a música que você dedicou para Sora no final do seu show... E então elas começaram a falar como isso havia sido uma declaração de amor perfeita e... E já faz algum tempo que eu quero me declarar para Hikari... Mas... Eu... Mas, eu não quero que seja algo comum... Queria que fosse algo do qual ela iria lembrar o resto de seus dias... Não sei... Apenas tive esse tipo de pensamento.

Yamato sorriu fraternalmente e sentou-se ao lado de Takeru. Seu irmãozinho já havia crescido e amadurecido muito. Apesar de serem completamente diferentes, de possuírem personalidades praticamente opostas, Yamato, nesse momento, conseguia achar algo que os assemelhavam.

- Sabe Takeru... Independente de como seja a sua declaração, ela será especial e inesquecível... Porque o que realmente importa é o que você sente e o que ela sente, consegue entender? – após pensar um pouco, Takeru assentiu com a cabeça e Yamato prosseguiu. – Grandioso não é exatamente o que você faz, mas como você faz... Mas já que você está tão empenhado em querer que seja dessa forma, eu irei te ajudar.

Os olhos de Takaishi brilharam e ganharam vida nova.

- Sério? Como? – perguntou animado.

Yamato revirou o cabelo de seu irmão e se dispôs a continuar com as instruções, mas desta vez de forma que Takeru realmente cumprisse seu objetivo.

**XxXxXxX**

Sentia-se nervoso, estava suando frio e seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Mas tinha certeza de que poderia fazer tudo certo. Seguira a risca todas as ordens do irmão e se esforçou durante todos esses dias para que tudo saísse conforme o planejado.

- Você precisa cantar com a sua alma as palavras que seu coração deseja.

Foi o que seu irmão lhe disse. Respirou profundamente e encaminhou-se para seu destino. Quando chegou a frente à janela da sala onde as reuniões do clube de fotografia eram realizadas, ficou aliviado ao ver que Hikari estava ali dentro e que a janela da sala estava aberta. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e segurou firmemente o violão que havia pegado emprestado com seu irmão, como se sua vida dependesse do resultado do que faria naquele momento.

Sabia perfeitamente, desde o inicio, que não tinha vocação nenhuma para a música. Mas, também não poderia desperdiçar o tempo que Yamato investiu ao lhe ensinar a tocar o violão e as técnicas vocais para pelo menos não desafinar. Tinha que dar o melhor de sim, pelo seu irmão e principalmente para sua pequena luz.

**XxXxXxX**

As meninas encontravam-se concentradas em observar as fotos que haviam sido tiradas na última visita que fizeram ao parque municipal. Estavam tão entretidas que não se deram conta que alguém do lado de fora as observava. Quando finalmente num breve momento no qual fizeram silêncio distinguiram um som proveniente da janela.

_**Como faço para ver como me sinto  
>Por você?<br>Não consigo perguntar, estou assustado**_

_**Eu provavelmente pareço**_  
><em><strong>Menor do que penso<strong>_  
><em><strong>EU pretendo ser forte enquanto desço esta rua<strong>_

Ao voltarem sua atenção para o local, surpreenderam-se com a cena. Takeru Takaishi, capitão do time de basquete, um dos garotos mais populares e bonitos da escola estava concentrado tocando violão e cantando uma comovente música. Hikari não podia acreditar no que via e também não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo. Foi então, que Takeru olhou diretamente no fundo de seus olhos e sorriu, indicando com a cabeça para que chegasse mais perto.

_**"Com certeza não há asas que não conseguem voar"  
>Aquelas palavras que você sussurrou<br>Como você olhou para o céu  
>Faísca no meu coração<strong>_

_**Se, por exemplo, você é um pássaro**_  
><em><strong>Eu quero ser o vento<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quero te carregar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pelo céu que você olhou<strong>_

_**Se, por exemplo, apenas o meu ser forte**_  
><em><strong>Te faz sorrir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Então eu sinto como se pudesse largar as minhas mãos e alcançar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Um mundo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Um futuro<strong>_

Hikari se aproximou da janela, sem ainda acreditar no que acontecia. Por acaso Takeru estava se declarando para ela? Ou era apenas um fruto de sua imaginação? Um delírio? Talvez estivesse sonhando acordada. Mas não. Ele estava ali, parado do lado de fora da sala, cantando para ela. E todos haviam parado para olhar. Logo uma multidão de alunos estava ao redor vendo a cena.

_**Algumas vezes você me enviou cartas  
>Dizendo "Me ligue depois!"<br>Com letras e imagens estranhas**_

_**Mas isso é importante pra mim**_  
><em><strong>Eu nunca consigo dizer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cresce, me oprimindo<strong>_

_**Parte de mim pensou**_  
><em><strong>Que se vem limpo poderia ser o fim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Você é tão direta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Isso me mudou<strong>_

_**Se, por exemplo, eu sou a chuva**_  
><em><strong>Com a sua luz eu me tornarei um arco-íris<strong>_  
><em><strong>Se todo mundo fosse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Assim<strong>_

Contudo, não importava nada ao redor. Parecia simplesmente que existiam apenas os dois. Um universo privado. Um mundo particular. Uma relação dual. A cada palavra, o coração de Hikari parecia se derreter e seu sorriso não parava de aumentar. Sim, Takeru Takaishi, seu amigo de infância, seu primeiro amor estava ali, em frente a ela finalmente se declarando. Que dia mais feliz!

_**O mundo poderia se transformar numa pintura  
>Há coisas ditas<br>Mas não importa como você é, não importa como eu sou  
>Podemos segurar um ao outro<br>Nos nossos braços**_

Se, por exemplo, você é um pássaro  
>Eu quero ser o vento<br>Quero te carregar  
>Pelo céu que você olhou<p>

As meninas estavam extasiadas. Receber uma serenata na escola e na frente de todas aquelas pessoas era algo que invejavam em Hikari. Realmente, Takaishi deveria estar perdidamente apaixonado. E mesmo ele não sendo um cantor magnífico e ter uma voz tão bela quanto ao de seu famoso irmão, nenhuma delas podia negar que aquele gesto era cheio de ternura e amor. Suspiros e mais suspiros eram ouvidos ao fundo da música. Hikari Yagami era a menina mais sortuda da escola.

_**Se, por exemplo, apenas o meu ser forte  
>Te faz sorrir<br>Então eu sinto como se pudesse largar as minhas mãos e alcançar  
>Um mundo<br>Um futuro  
><strong>_

Ao terminar, com um sorriso no rosto e sem apartar os olhos de Hikari, Takeru se aproximou e pegou as mãos dela. Num gesto doce, beijou-as com delicadeza.

- Hikari... Eu não saberia dizer com as palavras certas o quanto você é parte fundamental da minha vida e não consigo mais não permitir que você se aproprie dela totalmente. – Takeru sorriu brilhantemente e continuou. – Hikari, você quer ser minha namorada?

Diante do barulho ao redor das meninas gritando ao mesmo tempo, a pequena Yagami ficou ruborizada e apenas conseguiu sorrir e acenar com a cabeça.

O coração de Takeru disparou. E foi assim que ele compreendeu as palavras de Yamato. Pulou a janela para dentro da sala de aula, puxou Hikari e abraçou-a. E nesse abraço fez uma promessa a si mesmo, a de não deixá-la, a de sempre cuidar dela e protegê-la. E principalmente, de amá-la. Agora já não seria mais ele ou ela. A partir daquele momento nascia um novo 'nós'.

_**Nos seus braços  
><strong>_

**FIM!**

* * *

><p>Primeira fic Takari... :D<p>

A música desse capítulo foi 'Us' do grupo de J-pop 'AAA'.

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima. o/


End file.
